


Differences between there and here

by surexit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's afraid of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences between there and here

"No, look, I just don't like them, okay?"

Brad's stare in response is hard, but there's the very slight softness at the edge of his eyes that communicates as easily as a shout to someone who knows him as well as Ray that he's entertained. "Person, you are a trained fucking Recon Marine. A warrior. I have been with your whiskey tango ass in all sorts of shitholes, and I can assure you that I have never noticed anything so monumentally retarded as a fear of spiders."

"Yeah, but that's _there_. There's all sorts of shit I do there that I don't do at home. You might have noticed some essential differences, actually." Ray taps his chin with a finger, pretending to think. Brad's eyes soften further. "No Ripped Fuel, no shitting in a hole in the ground, no jacking off in front of - or, not in front of, the Corps's not that homoerotic yet - anyway, around people, oh, hey, this is a big one as well. I tend not to shoot people on American soil!" He beams widely at Brad.

"Point, Ray." Brad's going so far as to almost smile, just the tiniest quirk at the side of his mouth. "Are you asking me to kill the big bad spider for you?" he goes on, his voice a mocking croon.

"Bradley Colbert, you're my motherfucking hero," Ray says. "And then you can cook dinner, since you're clearly feeling domestic." He blows Brad a kiss, and wanders back into the living room, where his schoolwork is spread expansively over the floor, leaving Brad with - he looks back to confirm - yep, an expression which is both sour and amused. After a second or two, Brad heaves a sigh and goes to kill the spider, and a minute or two later Ray can smell onions being chopped.

Life's pretty good.


End file.
